Packs - A New Beginning
by TheNapperWolf
Summary: In the mountain forests, two rival packs live organized lives. Everything seems normal, until a domesticated wolf decides to join Satan's pack. This causes uproar in both packs, as each pack should contain 100% wild blood. To test him, Satan sends the wolf to the temporary Omega role to see how long he can last. Will the new wolf fit in? Or will he be forced out by pain? WarriorsFF
1. Pack Ranks

Pack Ranks:

Satan's Pack (Pack name changes with each new leader) (after name of each wolf is their gender and fur color)

Alpha-Male: Satan - Male; Black

(alpha-female is highly respected and does not aide in leading the pack)

Alpha-Female: Suki - Female; White (second-role: hunter)

(co-leader is usually a male and will pick an alpha-female when it is their turn to become alpha)

Co-Leader: Diff - Male; Russet-brown

(the hunter role is mainly entrusted to females)

Hunter: Leaf - Female; White

Hunter: Akira - Female; Light gray

Hunter: Copper - Male; Russet-brown

(the fighter role is mainly entrusted to males)

Fighter: Arrow - Male; Black

Fighter: Dakota - Male; Dark gray

Fighter: Dwyn - Male; White

Fighter: Eclipse - Female; Smokey black

(guard/patroller role is usually females, but has no typical gender assigned to it)

Guard/Patroller: Zelda - Female; Light brown

Guard/Patroller: Kiana - Female: Dark gray

Guard/Patroller: Kodiak - Male; Dark brown

(if a wolf is omega, they eat last and are often disgraced in the pack, a wolf can be temporarily assigned to omega if they misbehaved, or permanently assigned if they did something that the Alpha feels is only justified by assigning them to the omega role. an omega can and will fill in for any role if the possessor of that role is unable to take role for whatever reason, will be forced to mate with whomever decides to mate with them. If an omega is permanently assigned to omega, they usually will not last half a year under all the cruelty and can not be reassigned to another role. Other wolves are courteous, and if an omega wishes death upon themselves because their role is too harsh, a comrade of their picking will end their life for them)

Omega: Delta - Male; Dark cream (killed a pup)

Temporary Omega: Echo - Female; Light gray (disobeyed Alpha) (original role: Guard/Patroller)

Accalia's Pack (pack name changes with each new leader) (after name of each wolf is their gender and fur color)

(in rare cases, the alpha male can decide to let the alpha-female take over the pack. the alpha-female will receive the same treatment as if she were a male)(if Alpha-female is leading and dies, the alpha male takes over, but if alpha male is dead, co-leader takes over)

Alpha-Female: Accalia - Female; Dark gray

Alpha-Male: Bodolf - Male; Black

Co-leader: Edon - Male; Russet and gray

Hunter: Avelyn - Female; Russet and gray

Hunter: Sage - Female; White

Hunter: Alaska - Male; Light-gray/white

Fighter: Kronos - Male; Black

Fighter: Okami - Male; Gray

Fighter: Lindsay - Female; Light brown

Fighter: Bear - Male; Dark gray and brown

Guard/Patroller: Siku - Male; White

Guard/Patroller: Tank - Male; Dark brown and white

Guard/Patroller: Willow - Female; Light gray

Guard/Patroller: Hali - Female; Light gray

Omega: Odiou - Male; Dark gray (attempted slaughter on alpha-male; will be given 6 months of omega role before he is killed)


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The human snapped on his collar and off they went into the truck. He wondered where they were going? Tom often went to the liquor store, bringing Wolf along with him. But Wolf could sense it in the air, that this time, they were going somewhere different.

Tom's breath smelled strongly of liquor as he pulled a bottle of beer to his lips. Wolf wrinkled his nose, the stuff smelled foul, he didn't understand why Tom would like it.

"Aye, Wolf. Takin' ya somewhere new, buddy," Tom slurred, his hand was wobbly on the wheel that controlled the truck.

Wolf whimpered, something was going to go wrong. Tom did love to drink his liquor, but this time it seemed to affect him. The man would start to nod off, and the truck would start to get squirrely. But then he'd snap awake and drive normally. What was wrong with Tom?

Wolf jumped on the dashboard with his forepaws, aching for a better view of the snowy road in front of them.

"Get down, ya mutt!" Tom yelled.

Wolf didn't quite understand what he said, but his tone was clear. He didn't like Wolf on the dashboard, so he got down back on the seat. He was confused, Tom usually let him up on the dashboard. Anger was pulsing off of the man, and suddenly, Wolf felt terrified.

Tom started to nod off again. His hand fell to the side of the wheel, the truck swerving violently to the left. Wolf yelped in terror as the truck missed a building by half a tail-length. Tom was awake now, harshly swerving the wheel side to side.

"Ha, ha! Ain't this fun, mutt?" The man laughed.

Wolf fell on his belly, the swerving tossing him around. How could the man feel so happy in a moment like this?

Then the truck jolted to the right so fiercely, that Wolf suddenly found himself on the roof of the car. It happened so quickly that he couldn't quite catch what was going on. Then, the truck hit the ground, denting the metal that made it up. Wolf got a quick glimpse of a red car, before it was crushed by Tom's gray truck. A bolt of pain struck Wolf's leg as the truck rolled over the car and skidded to a stop on the road. The truck was still upside down, Wolf found himself confused. Why was Tom just laying there? He had to get them out of this mess!

Then Wolf realized what happened. He took notice of the big pillow of air against Tom's chest, the beer spilled all over the seat and dashboard, blood dripping from Tom's forehead. His man was dead. Tom was dead. Wolf howled in utter despair, his man could not be dead! He had to get out of this darned truck!

Still dazed, Wolf rammed his head against the window. It gave in surprisingly easily and Wolf was on the road. A large boom sent him rolling across the concrete. One ear flat against his head, Wolf squinted his eyes against the black smoke. The truck was on fire, the flames had engulfed it. Sirens filled the air as large red trucks came into view. Men in beige and yellow suits got out of the truck with a weird looking snake in their hands. The snake spit out water and the fire disappeared.

The truck was burnt black, the engine was still smoking. The men dragged Tom out. But Tom didn't even look like Tom. His pale skin was black, parts of his flesh had been either burnt off or ripped off from the explosion. Tom's brown hair was burnt to a crisp, you couldn't even tell he had hair. His clothes had holes in them, his shoes were ruined.

Wolf loved chewing on those shoes. But he remembered with sadness that Tom wouldn't yell at him anymore for chewing on his shoes. No more yelling from Tom, no more petting from Tom.

Tom was dead. He truly was dead.


End file.
